super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Arukenimon
Arukenimon is a villainess in Digimon Adventure 02''and one of Oikawa's two henchmen. Appearance Arukenimon is an Ultimate Level Digimon that is drider-like. She poses as a human woman with odd red and purple clothing and large shades concealing her gold-tinted eyes. Digimon Adventure 02 Arukenimon is a Digimon created by Yukio Oikawa when he spliced his DNA with data, creating one of two Digimon hybrids to serve as his eyes and ears in the Digital World when he plotted a means to enter the other world through the Control Spires. Arukenimon made her first appearance in the storyline after Ken Ichijouji sheds his Digimon Emperor personality. Appearing in her human form, confusing the DigiDestined on how an adult is in the Digital World, Arukenimon started causing terror with the artficial Digimon she creates from the Control Spires. But when the DigiDestined break her hold over Giga House's resident insect Digimon she was using on them, Arukenimon reveals her true form and puts up a fight with the Digidestined and their Digimon before being defeated by Paildramon in a very undignified way. Through saved by her partner Mummymon, Arukenimon vowed revenge and attempted to get it with the creation of BlackWarGreymon. However, when BlackWarGreymon is revealed to have a will of his own, Arukenimon takes Mummymon's suggestion to focus their attack on the Destiny Stones. But on BlackWarGreymon destroys the first of the seven stones, Arukenimon resolves to hinder the DigiDestineds' attempt to stop him before they managed to save the last stone and Azulongmon convinces BlackWarGreymon to find his own path. Later on, during the Christmas holiday, Arukenimon opens numerous Digi Gates to keep the DigiDestined occupied worldwide while Mummymon lured twenty children to Oikawa to implant copies of Ken's Dark Spore into during the attack of the Daemon Corps. After this, despite Black WarGreymon entering the real world, Oikawa and his followers go into hiding until the time for the Dark Spores comes. Though learning of her origins, Arukenimon focuses her achieving her creator's goals. But in the end, Arukenimon is tortured and killed by MaloMyotismon in the world of dreams as an excuse to test his new-found powers on her. Artificial Digimon created by Arukenimon * Thundermon * Snimon * Golemon * Minotarumon * Okuwamon * BlackWarGreymon * Blossomon * Mammothmon * Knightmon Profile A Demon Beast type Digimon in the form of the "Queen of the Spiders" in Greek mythology. As the Queen of Golemon, she is a highly intelligent, constantly cunning Digimon. Arukenimon is good at deceiving her prey by transforming into a humanoid female and luring them near her with her lust. In addition, because of her violent nature and impatience, she is feared by many Digimon. Her special attacks are "Spider Thread", razor-sharp wires she throws at the enemy that slices them in half, and "Predation Spider", which attacks the enemy by unleashing hordes of Dokugumon that she keeps in her abdomen. Attacks * '''Spider Thread': Chops up the opponent with razor-sharp wires. * Predation Spider: Attacks the opponent with the countless carnivorous Dokugumon hidden in its abdomen. * Acid Mist: Sprays green acid from its mouth. * Spirit Needle: Plucks strands of its human hair and uses them to convert Control Spires into artificial Digimon. More strands of hair will create stronger Digimon. * Trivia ** Arukenimon can digivolve into Parasimon. ** Arukenimon's Champion form is Dokugumon. ** Arukenimon is based on Arachne, the Queen of Spiders in Greek mythology. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Main antagonist Category:Arachnids Category:Evil Creation